


Lost Territory

by Greach



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Bee Movie References, Betrayal, Candles, Consensual Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Feathers & Featherplay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Leather Kink, M/M, Movie: Cars 2, Multi, Nipple Play, Piercings, Post-Star Trek (2009), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Husbands, Spanking, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greach/pseuds/Greach
Summary: The Starship Enterprice is lost in space. Tension is building up between the crew members. It is during times of great struggle they learn about each other's true colors.





	Lost Territory

The Starship Enterprise was only three years into their five year journey. Life was lost, nobody was laughing or smiling. Moral has been shattered since the incident that had happened happened a few months back. But the young Russian was determined to bring joy back to the somber ship.

 

Kirk was taking a shit when he heard a scream coming from Chekov’s room. He gasped and pulled his pants up without wiping his perky ass. As the shit began to stain his newly ironed pants, Kirk quickly dashed into Chekov’s room without knocking. Chekov had his leather heel pressed against Sulu’s back and a long whip marking his territory. Kirk almost shit his pants even though he had just dumped a big one earlier. Chekov turned around and the light reflecting from his fake nipple piercings blinded Kirk. Stumbling backwards and knocking over a bondage device, Kirk fell directly on his perky little ass, and the shit went back inside. Chekov glared at him and the sound of his high heels echoed in his room, he bit his lip and slashed the whip against Kirk’s tender back. Kirk let out a gay scream as Chekov’s whip smacked against his back  as he started to yell for help from his gay friend Spock. Chekov forced a red ball gag in Kirk’s mouth and tied his wrists to the rig.

“Oh keptin you know in Russia it is very disrespectful to come in without permission.” Chekov said. Kirk looked up at Chekov with tears in his eyes, and he struggled to form a proper sentence. “Muhmph.” Chekov tore Kirk’s shirt and slid his soft hands on his chest, but suddenly Chekov lashed the whip against his chest again. Kirk fell to the ground as he wiggled in pain--then the gay alien Spock appeared as if out of nowhere. Chekov spinned to face him and sinister grin peered his face, he pulled spock by his wrist and he fell on top of Sulu who was still tied to the bed. “Hello Mr. Sulu. Why is Chekov wearing that strange outfit? And why is the room filled with strange torture devices?” Sulu blushed and looked into the alien’s eyes “Mr. Spock, um this is how Mr.Chekov and I bond.” Spock glanced over at Chekov. “What a peculiar way to show affection. When the captain and I bond, I only need to use my hands, instead of all this fancy equipment. I guess I’m what they call a ‘pro’.” Chekov bit his lip and grabbed a hold of Spock’s jaw “Ah Mr.Spock but this is much more enjoyable, you get to make  your man submit and hear him scream for mercy. You will be the keptin not him, here let me teach you.” Chekov hands him a feather wand after blindfolding Kirk with a scarf with the Russian flag on it. Spock looked at Chekov in confusion. “Am I supposed to use this on the captain’s private parts?” Chekov nods and presses himself against Spock’s back and guides his feather wand to Kirk’s half-hardened dick. Kirk lets out a soft gay moan as the feather tickled his wee wee, and Spock smiles a little bit.Kirk struggles to speak with the gag on “Mr.Spock you’re making my pee-pee hard.” Spock sees Kirk’s dick pressing through his tight-ass pants, begging to be released. 

Sulu frowned as he watched Spock tease Kirk. “Chekov, pay attention to me because I am also a gay.” Chekov grins and steps over to sulu and brushes his hand against his cheek. “Oh Sulu I won’t forget you.” He flips Sulu onto his stomach and grabs a wooden paddle and slaps it against his ass. “Mr. Sulu you know not to interrupt me when i’m giving a lesson right?” Chekov smirked. Sulu screamed as his ass jiggled back and forth. “Y-Yes sir!” 

Kirk whispered “What the fuck”. Spock brushed the feather wand against Kirk’s nipples before grabbing a lit candle and letting the red wax drip onto his baby-like skin. Kirk winced in pain as his eyes started to fill with tears. “O-Ow! What the actual fuck man?”

Spock smiled. “Burn baby burn.”Chekov kisses the top of Sulu’s head and ties a collar around Sulu’s thick neck “Now my pet what do you think I should do to you?” Sulu stared deep into Chekov’s beautiful eyes. “Kick my ass. Literally.”

Chekov chuckled and pulled Sulu off from the bed and positioned him so he could kick his jiggly ass. Spock bit Kirk’s ear and brushed his fingertips against Kirk’s bulge. Sulu moaned both in pain and pleasure. “Chekov...please...play the Bee Movie in the background while we make sweet love to each other.” 

Kirk turned around. “What the fuck.”Chekov smiled “Yes my BEE-utiful little asian eggrole.” Chekov put the DVD in and played the movie in Russian as he lit lavender scented candles and sat on Sulu’s lap and pressed his soft wet lips against his. Spock grows a jealous look and pulls Kirk towards his chest. Kirk blushed and looked up at Spock. “We should go back to the captain’s quarters and play the Cars 2 movie.” Spock smirked and carried the gay man out of the room, allowing Chekov and his gay little asian eggroll to be alone together.

Spock and Kirk glided past Bones and Scotty before hiding in the captain's quarters. Scotty looks towards Bones and tilts his head “So lass should we do that but with the Caillou theme-song in the background?” Bones nodded and the young gaylings skipped off to the medbay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact we (me and the other writer) watched the Bee movie in Russian during my 16th birthday party. We narrated the entire movie in English for everyone and it was great.
> 
> That was a really long time ago.


End file.
